The Demon Sistas
The Demon Sistas are the duo made of Scanty and Kneesocks, from Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. They appear in The Frollo Show as enemies, being Hades' servants. Scanty Personality Much like in the original anime, Scanty is obsessed with rules (RURUS), but she is quite excitable and becomes really upset when things don't go her way. She and her sister are shown to be vengeful, immediately plotting a plan to eliminate Frollo after their return in Frollo Fucks the Gods and agreeing to follow Stocking's plan so they could kill him. It also doesn't matter the era, they're always high class. Powers and Weapons She's a master gunslinger, much like Panty, using her trusty revolvers Double Gold Lacytanga. She's very agile and nimble, and is shown to overpower Frollo and Gaston very easily. Appearance She is a red demon with light-green hair and two horns extending from the sides of her head. She wears a plain beige-colored uniform which consists of a skirt, a suit jacket, heels and a dark red tie. Kneesocks Personality Kneesocks is much more calm and reserved, not batting an eye even when she hears someone say something really dumb in front of her. Like her sister, she is obsessed with Rurus. However, she does get very carried away with her speech whenever they're involved, to the point of blushing. Along with her sister, she's vengeful. Powers and Weapons She is a very strong and skilled fighter, using her scythes Double Gold Spandex. She and Scanty together can become a pretty much unstoppable force. Appearance She is a red demon with light-blue hair, with a single horn protuding from her forehead. Her getup is the same as her sister, except she also wears a pair of white kneesocks and glasses. Both Relationships Each other Being sisters, they care deeply for one another, as portrayed in the anime. They always procure to fight together, which they do with great efficiency. Hades They hold their master in high regard, being their #1 ruru to prevent anyone from shitting on his face. They will do anything he orders them to do, even taking their damn clothes off. Hades, however, does get sick of hearing Kneesocks go over Hell's rurus. Frollo and Gaston Originally, the Demon Sistas were on good terms with Frollo, due to how happy he made Hades when they were bonding over Sol. They even formally bid him adieu when he left before the events of Frollo Reads Mein Kampf. However, they began to hold a strong grudge towards both Frollo and Gaston, ever since they threw shit on their master's face. It only got worse when they failed to stop the bros, and Hades sent them to a Rickroll dimension. They blame Frollo and Gaston for this, so they were more than willing to send the duo to the past in Frollo Fucks The Gods. Panty Anarchy Much like in the original anime, they express hatred towards Panty, even labeling her as "THAT BITCH" on their list of Frollo's bros in Frollo Fucks the Gods. However, they have yet to meet directly in this series. Batiatus Once they met him in Fucks The Gods, they quickly gained a place among the top class of the crowd attending the event. They later saved his life as he was about to fall into the spike Corset and Hades had planted in Hell. They still seem to be in good terms. Scanty's Relationships Stocking Even though both sisters hate her, Scanty has been the one to show more hostility towards her. She was the one to first object her joining Los no Frollos. They made a truce, however, since her hate towards Frollo is far greater. They were later shown working together in Frollo Celebrates his Birthday. Kneesocks's Relationships Hitler They haven't interacted directly, but she has shown to have a crush on him. She is apparently attracted to the way he rants, blushing whenever he does so. Guile and Bison During Leet Fighters 6, she encountered the duo while they were in Hell. She showed no hostility towards them, merely scolding Bison for trying to escape, and telling them about the Hell Guards. She even bids Bison good luck with finding Guile when he runs off to find Ronald McDonald. Category:Characters Category:Leet Fighters Characters Category:Los no Frollos Category:Females Category:Non-Human Category:Villains Category:Hell Category:Japanese Category:Conversion Category:Leet Fighters Cameos Category:The Frollo Team Category:Smash Bros Lawl Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons